Angel Of The Night
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Janelle helps Castiel learn the full extent of his vessel. PWP. Cas/OC. One shot. Complete.


**Huge thank you to ispiltthemilk for being my beta she is just amazing and make sure to check out her stories!**

Angel Of The Night

Dean was still laughing as he got out of the Impala at the abandoned house they would be squatting in that night. He nodded in greeting to Janelle who was sitting on the front porch waiting for the two of them.

"Good night, boys?" She asked, resting her boots against the railing with a shotgun in her lap.

Dean smirked, his eyes dancing with such amusement she wanted to question where the brooding Winchester she was used to was but he gave no explanation. The stairs groaned under the weight of the men and Dean made his way inside mumbling something about needing at least his four hours of sleep before the world ended. She angled her body towards Castiel and motioned to the empty chair next to her. He sat so straight it made her slouch down in her chair even further in the need to compensate.

"So, who was it tonight?" Janelle asked casually. Castiel tilted his head to the side confused by her question and she rolled her eyes. "Jasmine? Candi?"

"Dean introduced me to Chastity tonight." He paused for a moment and returned his gaze to the darkness around them. "She hit me."

 _Chastity's hands pushed down on his shoulders, making him sit on the padded bench in the room. Castiel averted his eyes from the cleavage on display in front of him. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Was he supposed to touch her? He could barely look at her. Dean wanted him to do this though so he held up the money the eldest Winchester had given him and a sly smile flashed across her face as she stuck it in her sequenced bra._

 _She started to loosen his already lopsided tie, "What do you want, sugar?"_

" _I'm not allowed to order off the menu," he paused for a moment, "which I suppose makes sense since I don't need food to sustain life." If Chastity heard him she didn't comment as she pulled the tie from around his neck and stuffed it into his pocket. She went to start on the buttons on his shirt when he looked up at her face. "It's not your fault, you know." Chastity had gotten to the third button when he continued. "Your father, Gene, he didn't run off because of you. He just hated his job at the post office-" A smack echoed through the room as Castiel's head whipped to the side._

Janelle blinked a couple of times as she bit her bottom lip to stop the laughter from pouring out of her mouth. "Pretty hard to strike out with a stripper, Cas. I mean it's like you've never gotten laid before." His silence had her sitting up, her boots falling to the porch with a loud thud. "You have had sex before, right? Please don't tell me you're a virgin."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"Because tonight very well may be our last night on earth and you can't die a virgin. That's a sin in itself," she stated simply.

Castiel turned his attention back to their surroundings, "I don't think I'm allowed to go back there."

Setting the shotgun down on the porch next to her, Janelle started to unbutton her shirt. There was a certain appeal of sleeping with an angel and if it truly was their last night on Earth then she had nothing to lose. Whiskey would have been a welcomed courage booster at the moment but the excitement of possibly being caught urged her on. She put her over shirt on the back of the chair and stood, moving so that she was right in front of Castiel.

Castiel blinked a few times, her breast now right in his line of sight. She was closer than she had ever been to the angel and he wasn't sure what to think of it. Dean had scolded him multiple times on personal space but maybe it worked differently for females. She ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Do you _want_ to be a virgin, Castiel?" She fixed the collar on his jacket, straightening out the lapels. A thought occurred to her and she met his curious blue eyes. "Everything still…you know," she pointedly dropped her gaze between his legs before glancing back up at him. "Or is it something you can only do with another angel?"

His head tilted to the side slightly, "It can do whatever a man can do. It's a good vessel."

"Good to know…but that didn't answer my question about what you wanted." She lightly pushed him back in the chair and straddled him. Castiel's hands stayed locked onto the armrests as if he were scared to touch her while she took over where Chastity had left off with his buttons. "Do you want to feel good, Cas?"

"I suppose."

Janelle smiled at his innocence as her eyes raked over his now bare chest. She leaned back a bit and her hands landed on his belt buckle. "Do you want _me_ to make you feel good?"

He stared at her for a moment almost as if he thought it was a trick question before giving her a quick nod. He stumbled over his thoughts and Janelle moved her hands up his stomach to his chest and back down again waiting him out. When he finally sputtered out his words he looked flustered. "Shouldn't…I mean…don't we need a bed?"

"Need? No," she leaned forward planting a feather light kiss on the right side of his neck. "Want? That's up to you." She gave him another on the other the left and could see his knuckles turning white from gripping the armrests so tightly. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't know what to do with my hands," he blurted out and looked everywhere but her eyes. Was an angel even supposed to feel this way? He had to give her credit though because she was more than patient with him.

She kept peppering him with kisses, running her own hands along every inch of skin she could reach while his shirt and jacket hung open. "What do you _want_ to do with your hands?" When he didn't answer she nipped at his ear, pulling it between her teeth before whispering, "Do you want to touch me Castiel?"

Janelle could feel his erection through his pants and that was the only answer she needed as she sat back up and tore her tank top off, letting her breasts fall free in front of him. He had yet to make a move or even speak for that matter and she pried one of his hands off the armrest and placed it on her breast, making him palm it. She rolled her hips and although they both still had their pants on the friction was enough of a tease.

She climbed off his lap and his eyes went wide, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off as her finger was placed over his lips. She toed out of her boots, kicking them to the side before sliding her pants down her creamy legs. His eyes were wide for a whole new reason now as she stood in front of him without a lick of clothing on. Trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now he stood as well and let his shirt and jacket fall back on the chair.

She wasn't going to press him, everything had to be on his own terms, it was all new to him. His eyes trailed from her face, down to her breasts, and even further down her body until he landed at her feet, slowly making his way back up. Following her lead, he took off everything from the waist down and stumbled a bit as he tried to get his pants off over his shoes. Once he was as naked as she was he stood in front of her again, head tilted to the side waiting on instruction.

Janelle ran her hands over him again until she reached down and grasped his cock. He rocked into her hand at the new feeling and she began to slowly stroke him, amused at the many emotions playing over his normally schooled face. He closed his eyes and that was when she dropped to her knees, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking him throat deep. The sound that emitted from him was one he was certain he had never made before but at that moment he couldn't think too much on it. It felt like his body was on fire and he wasn't sure what to do. While using her mouth on Castiel, Janelle used her hand to please herself but it wasn't getting her anywhere near where she wanted to be.

Castiel wouldn't have known the difference if she had just finished him off right then but she needed more. Pulling back with a light pop, she stood and kissed his neck again. Confusion washed over his features and she smiled to assure him that he hadn't done anything wrong. "Sit." He started to crouch down but she caught his arm. "In the chair."

He did as he was told and she straddled him again but this time she slid onto him, letting out a moan as she did so. His hands immediately went to her hips trying to lift her off. "Are you okay?"

"God that feels good," she breathed, not bothering to move his hands. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to enjoy this as much as she was. She rolled her hips to tease him and then started to ride him. Castiel was a quick student though and held her hips in a vice like grip that would leave bruises as he thrust into her time and time again.

Surprisingly enough it was almost too much for her. His angel strength was more than she could have ever imagined and it felt like he was going to split her in two but she couldn't stop. He thrust into her particularly hard and she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream as her orgasm hit with such force she thought her body was imploding.

Resting her head against his shoulder until she could catch her breath, she finally sat back and smiled at him. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do we do now?"

She laughed as she stood up and wrangled up her clothes from the porch. She kissed his cheek. "Now I get some sleep, big guy."

 **X-X-X**

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean came down from the stairs a few hours later, stretching out his back from sleeping on the hard floor.

The angel stared at Dean after having gotten redressed as soon as Janelle had gone inside, "It's a shortened version of my name." It was too early and not enough coffee for Dean to correct him at the moment. "I don't believe you were correct last night."

Dean hadn't expected him to say anything else but now his curiosity was piqued. "What would that be?"

"The industry doesn't run on absentee fathers."

"Is that so?"

"Janelle's father was there her whole life and she did more than Chastity."


End file.
